Slugterra Defenders!
by WriterFanatic66
Summary: Slugterra is a big world and the Shane Gang can't go to every single cavern to help when Dr. Blakk is raiding them. That's why during one of Blakk's raid, five slugslingers finally decided they had enough. Join Ben, Rachel, A.Z, Snipe, and Tinker as they form the Slugterra Defenders and fight against the evil Dr. Blakk! Rated T just in case and there might be romance.
1. Slugterra Defenders Part 1

**Slugterra Defenders!**

**This fanfiction is just for fun. I do not own Slugterra!**

**Chapter/Episode 1: Birth of The Slugterra Defenders Part 1 (Updated)**

"WHOA!" Ben exclaimed as he jumped behind the large piece of debris before the Thrasher could slice him in half. It started around an hour ago when Dr. Blakk's men invaded his cavern. He was the only one left in his cavern fighting back. All the other Slugslingers were either long gone or defeated.

He took Rammer, his Rammstone, and loaded him into his blaster.

"You're up Rammer! Show them whose boss!" Ben encouraged. He jumped up from behind the debris and fired Rammer at a group of Blakk's henchman. Rammer transformed into his velocimorph and roared at the bad guys. Before the henchmen could grab their blasters, Rammer punched two of them in the face and hit a third one with his large ram horns. He then transformed back into his small, cute protoform. But there was a fourth man Rammer didn't hit and he didn't notice him! Rammer waved back at Ben with a smile but Ben shouted back at him.

"Rammer, behind you!" He shouted but it was too late. The man grabbed the slug and brought it up to his face.

"You little pest!" he growled. He threw Rammer at the ground and lifted his foot over him.

He turned to Ben and said, "Say bye bye to your slug, kid!"

"NOOO!" Ben screamed but he there was no way he could move fast enough to reach for one of his slugs and fire. Just then something zipped past his head and he saw an Arachnet heading straight at the man. It made a big spider web and then shot it at man which tied him up. The Arachnet then transformed into its protoform and landed next to Rammer.

"What?" Ben gasped. Ben turned around to see a girl around his age loading another slug into her blaster as she walks up to him. She had long, wavy blonde and had beautiful ocean blue eyes. She wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and a slug belt around her waist.

"Hey there," she greeted, "Name's Rachel Adams. You?"

"I-I-I'm Benjamin Richard but friends call me Ben," Ben stammered, "and thanks for saving Rammer." He loaded Shocker, his Tazerling, into his blaster, aimed at something behind Rachel, and fired. Shocker flew past Rachel and electrocuted a henchman that was ready to fire a ghoul at them.

Rachel smiled at him, "I guess were even now that you saved me. By the way, I notice you name your slugs."

"Yeah, had them since I born. They're my only family now. Parents died long time ago during one of Blakk's raid. I swore that day that Blakk would never hurt anyone ever again," Ben said with a bit of anger and sadness in his voice.

"I know how you feel. That exactly happened to me and I made that same vow after Blakk killed my parents in front of my own eyes," Rachel replied, "That's why I started travelling all over Slugterra to see if I could find anyone who could form a gang with me to rebel against Blakk just like the Shane Gang."

"Are you trying to ask me if I want to team up with you?" Ben asked.

"There they are! Fire at will! NOW!" a low voice ordered. The two slingers turned to see Nacho, Blakk's top slinger, firing a Grimmstone. He had ten henchmen with him and they all opened fire at the two. Ben and Rachel smiled at each other and did what any slinger would do when eleven ghouls were flying at them, they countered attacked.

"Alright Webber, I'm counting on you! Do Web Net!" Rachel shouted as she fired her Arachnet.

"Let's heat it up Flare!" Ben said as he loaded his Flaringo and fired, "And let's adds some fireworks, Boomer!"

He grabbed his Hop Rock, Boomer, loaded him into his blaster and fired. The three slugs transformed into their velocimorph form and flew straight at the group of ghouls. Boomer slipped into the middle of the group of ghouls and exploded, transforming four ghouls back into their protoforms. Webber made an extra large net and fired it at the remaining ghouls and three were caught in the spider web. Flare burst into flames and burned three ghouls. But the Grimmstone took this as a chance and used its large, massive horns and knocked Flare on to the ground. Now the ghoul was heading straight at them.

Ben loaded Rammer into his blaster and fired it at the Grimmstone. Rammer flew straight at his evil counterpart and gave it a glare. Both raised their fists and punched. In a normal duel where both slingers would use slugs, Rammer would always win against another Rammstone but this wasn't a normal duel. Ghouls were far much stronger than slugs. Poor Rammer. The Grimmstone most have knocked the snot out of him. Rammer didn't stood a chance against that ghoul and now he was lying on the ground seeing little birdies fly around his little slug head.

The Grimmstone was inches from Ben and Rachel's face but before the Grimmstone was able to punch the two teens, a Frowstcrawler came up behind the ghoul and froze it with its ice breath.

"Way to go Freezer! Now that's what I cool!" someone cheered from above. Everyone looked up to see a figure, wearing a cloak that covered his body and mouth, standing on top of a roof, loading a slug into his blaster. He had ice blue hair and ice blue eyes beneath his ice blue visor. Around his neck was a snow white scarf. He aimed his blaster at the group of henchmen and fired. The slug quickly transformed into an Aquabeak and shot a powerful stream of water from its hole. The impact and force from the water stream was stong enough to knock Dr. Blakk's men back to a brick wall. Or at least most of Dr. Blakk's men. Nacho glared at the boy with menacing eyes and roared.

"You should really cool down, dude. Here, let us help you. Frosty, would you do the honour?" the boy said with a smirk. His second Frostcrawler, Frosty, hopped on to his shoulder and then hopped into his capsule. The boy loaded Frosty into his blaster and fired at Nacho. The Frostcrawler saw the puddle of water Nacho was standing on and smiled. It took a very deep breath and blew all the air he had in his mouth with all his might.

Nacho laughed knowing he could simply break free from being frozen but what he didn't realize was that the reason why the boy shot an Aquabeak first was to make him wet so the Frosty's ice breath would be more effective but by the time he found out it was already too late. He was frozen solid. The teenage boy loaded another Frostcrawler and shot it at Nacho again. He loaded a fourth and shot at the ground and as the Frostcrawler flew straight down, it made a slide of ice. The boy jumped on the slide and slid down and stopped right in front of Ben and Rachel.

He offered a handshake. "Names Absolute Zero but you can call A.Z."

Ben shook his hand. "I'm Ben and this is Rachel."

Rachel gave a shy wave and nervously laughed. "H..h..hi." Ben gave her a weird look. (Someone's jealous. Nudge, nudge. Does anyone get the romance part yet?)

He then looked back at Absolute Zero and frowned. "Absolute Zero? As in Absolute Zero the mysterious Ice Slinger who wanders all over Slugterra with his Frostcrawler?"

"I see you read the newspaper," A.Z said, "Although I don't just use Frostcrawler, isn't that right Squirt?" He looked at his Aquabeak as he said this.

"Yeah but I thought Absolute Zero was an adult not a teenager," Ben said.

"You're never too young to serve justice. Though I prefer to serve justice with a cold fist," A.Z joked. The two boys laughed at that joke.

"Um, I'm glad you two boys are bonding but more ghouls are coming this way!" Rachel screamed.

The trio turns around to see C.C, John Bull, Locke, and Loade running at them and starting firing ghouls like no tomorrow.

"My guys are too pooped out from earlier," Ben told Rachel and A.Z.

"Mine too," Rachel said.

"Ditto," A.Z said, "Any ideas?"

"Just one, RUN!" Rachel exclaimed. The trio started to run away from Blakk's men as they dodged their ghouls.

"Over here!" Ben said pointing into an alleyway, "There's a hole in this building. We can jump through it and hide in there!"

The three slingers turned into the ally and were shocked to find there was no hole in the building.

Ben pulled at his hair. "Out of all the time Mr. Hickle finally decides to patch up that hole it's now!"

"Hey! I think I heard them in the ally!" a voice called out.

The slingers look at each other and sighed at the same time, "Oh Floppers."

**To Be Continued**

**Hi there Reader!**

**I would first off like to thank you for taking your time and actually reading my fanfiction. This is the first one I've ever written so if you may, please leave a review. Tell me was a good or was it bad. Give me your opinion on it, I'm all open to what you think. Also if you want to find out what happens next to my little group of heroes, you just have to wait. I'll try to post weekly and if I don't I'm possibly busy with other stuff. I want you to now I will be very sorry if I post late. Well that's it for this week, bye!**

**WriterFanatic66**


	2. Slugterra Defenders Part 2

**Slugterra Defenders!**

**This fanfiction is just for fun. I do not own Slugterra, Star Wars, or Team Fortress 2!**

**Hey fellow slugslingers! I just found out the belt that carries slugs in Slugterra are called bandoleer so sorry for the mistake in Chapter 1. Anyway here's Episode 2: Birth of The Slugterra Defenders Part 2.**

**Chapter/Episode 2: Birth of The Slugterra Defenders Part 2**

"Hey! I think I them in the ally!" a voice called out.

The slingers look at each other and sighed at the same time, "Oh Floppers."

Just then they were ensnared by some sort of sticky substance. They were then pulled up really fast.

"Whoa!" the trio exclaimed. They landed hard on top of the roof of the abandon building and they were released from the sticky net.

"Ow, my butt!" Ben complained as he rubbed his bum.

A.Z got up and offered his hand to Rachel. Rachel looked at his hand and blushed.

"Thanks," she squeaked.

Ben got up and looked to see who had saved them. He saw a guy his age tweaking his blaster that looked like Pronto's blaster except it looked a little more complicated. (It's basically Boba Fett's Blaster). His dark tinted sunglasses and his strange looking hat (It's an Australian hat) made him as mysterious as A.Z. He wore a vest and black pants. He wore bandoleers around his shoulders like backpack straps (If you haven't found out yet, he is basically a younger version of the Sniper from Team Fortress 2) and behind him was a boy whom seemed one or two years younger than him.

He wore a pair of goggles on his forehead and his dirty blonde hair was smoothly combed back. He had a vest on as well and cargo shorts. Around his waist was a bandoleer that looked a little big for him.

His back was turned to him and he seemed to be fiddling with something.

The boy with sunglasses stuck out his hands. "Names Snipe, Mate! That here is Tinker. Say hi Tinker."

Tinker just waved.

"Sorry there Mate. Tinker tends to be unaware of his surroundings when he's absorbed in one of do-hickeys," Snipe apologized, "I thought we were the only one in town and here I see you three running away from Blakk's forces."

Ben shook Snipe's hand. "Thanks for saving us, Snipe is it? I'm Benjamin Richard but my friends call me Ben."

"I can see why you're called Snipe," Rachel said with a smile, "Is that your real name?"

"Sure is and yours?" Snipe asked

"Oh yeah, I didn't catch your name either," A.Z said.

"I'm Rachel Adams," Rachel answered.

"And I'm guessing your Absolute Zero?" Snipe smirked.

"You read the newspaper too, don't you?" A.Z asked. It was more like a statement than a question though.

"Yup," Snipe replied, "By the way, are you three friends?"

"I actually just meant these two," Ben answered, "Rachel saved Rammer and A.Z saved us with his Aquabeak and Frostcrawlers."

He turns to Rachel. "And Rachel do you want tell them the proposal you gave me?" Ben asked.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Right before Blakk's men attacked me and Ben, I told him about starting a gang to fight against Blakk just like the Shane Gang," Rachel explained.

"You can stop right there, Mate. There's nothing more I want than kick the living Floppers out of Blakk," Snipe growled.

Tinker looked up and finally spoke his first words since they were there. "Snipe, why would Dr. Blakk have Floppers in him?"

"Tinker, forget what your big brother just said," Snipe told Tinker.

"Okay," Tinker replied and went back to what he was doing.

Snipe got closer to Ben, Rachel, and A.Z. "My Pa and Ma died during one of Blakk's 'generous' offer. They died fightin', Mate. I left my cavern after that. Started traveling all over Slugterra. One day I stumbled upon a cavern Blakk was raiding. I knew wasn't strong enough yet so I hid in an alleyway. That's when I met Tinker. He was hidin' in a pile of garbage. After Blakk left, I went around the cavern asking the locals about Tinker. They told me he was an orphan so I went to where Tinker was hiding and offered him to travel with me. That's when he started looking at me as a big brother."

"That is so sad and sweet at the same time," Rachel said.

"FINISHED!" Tinker shouted. Everyone turned to see what Tinker was talking about. In his hands was a very complicated looking scope. He gave it to Snipe.

"It's an upgrade for your blaster. It makes your shots 12.6% more accurate!" Tinker exclaimed, "Not that you need it. You have the best accuracy ever, big brother!" A slug then jumped on to Snipe's shoulder and jumped up and down trying to get attention.

"And you too Ricochet," Tinker laughed. The slug was a Speedstinger. It even had little googles just like Eli's Stunt.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Rachel cheered. She looked at Ricochet and gave it a little nudge at the cheek.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I want to start a gang to fight against Blakk. And so far from what I saw and heard, you guys seem like the type of slingers that will be awesome fighting Dr. Blakk," Rachel said with a smile, "So any of you guys in?"

"You already know I'm in," Ben answered with a thumbs up.

"Sounds _cool_ to me," A.Z joked.

"That was such a bad pun, Mate," Snipe remarked, "but bad puns won't stop me from joining your gang."

"Count me in," Tinker said, "this is going to be so fantastic!"

"Looks to me you just got yourself a gang," Ben said to Rachel, "but have you decided what should we call ourselves?"

"I actually never decided on a name yet because I wanted to make up the name with my teammates when I finally found who they were going to be," Rachel replied.

"How about the Sharpshooters?" Snipe proposed.

"That sounds dumb," A.Z smirked, "Why not the Ice Slingers?"

"That sounds even more dumb!" Snipe countered. The sniper and ice slinger were face to face, staring each at other with an angry look.

Ben got between the two and pushed them away from each other. "Maybe we should let Rach make the call here, eh"

They all turned to Rachel. "Um, I how about…" Rachel started.

"The Slugterra Defenders!" Ben finished, "Whoops, sorry Rach."

"That's okay," Rachel said with her usual smile, "besides I like that name, Benji."

"Since when did we all started giving each other nicknames?" Tinker asked.

"Since now Tink," Rachel answered for Snipe.

"I don't mean to sound like a party-pooper but we've got company!" A.Z exclaimed. Under them was a bunch of Blakk's men aiming their blasters at the Slugterra Defenders. With them was Nacho, C.C., John Bull, Locke, and Loade.

"Thirty against five? This hardly seems fair," A.Z grinned.

"Yeah, for them, Mate," Snipe smirked.

Ben walked in front of everyone and examined their enemy. He turned to face everyone.

"Snipe, you have amazing accuracy, correct?" Ben asked.

Snipe laughed, "The best there is, with some help of course." He ruffled Tinker's hair.

"Use Ricochet and figure that perfect angle to fire. Ricochet should be able to knock all of Blakk's men's blasters from their hands. Knowing Nacho he should be the only one with a blaster left," Ben said. He turned to A.Z.

"A.Z, use Frosty and Freezer to freeze them down there. Then use Squirt to get them all wet," Ben instructed A.Z.

He turned to Rachel next, "Rach, do you have a Tazerling?"

"You bet," Rachel nodded.

"After A.Z gets them all wet, fire your Tazerling. That should take them all out except for Nacho but don't worry," Ben insured, "For my plan to work, I need you to Webber ready and I'll need A.Z to have another Frostcrawler on stand-by. Snipe what other slugs do you have?"

"I have Serge, my Grenuke, Bomber, my Hop Rock, Detonate, my Blastipede, Blade, my Thresher, and Cannonball, my Aramashelt," Snipe answered.

"Have Cannonball on stand-by," Ben ordered. He was a completely different person.

Tinker tugged at his shirt.

"What can I do?" he asked.

Ben knelt down so he was face to face with Tinker. "Just sit tight, okay little buddy?"

"Okay," Tinker said.

"He has a heart of a leader," A.Z whispered to himself. He went to Rachel and asked, "You okay with him taking charge like this?"

"I'm fine with it," Rachel replied, "he seems to know what he's doing."

"Okay guys, time to show them how the Slugterra Defenders roll!" Ben exclaimed, "Snipe your up!"

Snipe picked up his blaster and looked through his new scope Tinker made. As he moved the scope around to find the perfect angle, graphs and numbers appeared on the screen of the scope. He found the best target and fired Ricochet. The Speedstinger flew through the air and transformed into its velocimorph. Ricochet bounced off a lamp post, ricocheted of a dumpster, hit off a brick wall, and flew through the line of Blakk's men. Each man dropped his blaster except for Nacho.

"A.Z!" Ben shouted.

"Got it," A.Z said. He loaded Frosty and fired at the men and then loaded Freezer and fired him as well.

The two Frostcrawlers transformed and looked at each other and smiled. They both took deep breaths and blew with all their might. All of Blakk's men's legs were frozen.

"You're up Squirt," A.Z told his Aquabeek. The slug nodded and hopped into the blaster. A.Z took aim and fired. The Aquabeek did a pirouette in the air (slug style) and shot a geyser of water from his blow hole. All of Blakk's men were now soaked.

Ben didn't even have to say anything. Rachel was already ready. "Sparky, let's go!" Rachel smirked. She fired her Tazerling and it fired a bolt of electricity at the men. They all passed out from the shock except for Nacho. He only seemed angry.

"Guys, NOW!" Ben screamed. He fired Rammer, Rachel fired Webber, A.Z fired Chill, and Snipe fired Cannonball. Nacho broke free from the ice and roared. He looked up to see four transformed slugs flying straight at him.

"Oh no," Nacho mumbled.

Rammer gave Nacho two knuckle sandwiches to the face, Webber tied Nacho all up with a web and then shot a second web at Nacho's face, Chill froze Nacho's entire body, from head-to-toe, and Cannonball delivered the finishing blow by punching the frozen Nacho in the face which shattered the ice and headbutted him in the place where light doesn't shine.

Just then a Flatulorhinkus came out of no where and released a foul stench all over Nacho. Nacho then passed out. The four teens turned to Tinker who was holding a blaster.

"What, I wanted to have some fun too," Tinker said with an innocent look.

"I think we should free all the captured slugs before they wake up," Ben suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_**After freeing the captured slugs and explaining what the heck happened to the authority**_

As A.Z, Snipe, and Tinker were explaining to the authority, Ben left them to handle with the countless reporter and policemen. Ben wandered off to find Rachel. He found her sitting on a bench in a deserted street, singing to her slugs. Ben saw her cradling her slugs in her arms like they were babies, rocking her arms from right to left gently. It was a tough battle and it was already late so the only light in the street was the few lamppost that weren't knocked over during the raid and some Phosphoros roaming the street.

Ben walked up to Rachel quietly because he didn't want to interrupt her singing. She sang like an angel. He stopped at the lamppost and leaned on it. When Rachel was finished her song, her slugs were all asleep. She carefully placed them into her bandoleer and turned to Ben.

"What do you think of my song?" Rachel asked. She knew Ben was there the entire time but wanted to make sure her slugs were asleep first.

"I think it was beautiful," Ben answered. Silence fell upon them for a few moment.

Ben decided to break the silence. He sat on the bench next to Rachel and turned to her.

"I want to apologize for kind of taking charge of the gang during today's duel even though you made up the gang," Ben apologized.

Rachel gave him a smile, "No need to apologize. You were great today and from the looks of it, you're a better leader than me or anyone else in the gang right now."

Ben blushed at that comment, "Thanks."

They sat there in silence a few moment longer when Ben said, "It's getting late, I think we should head back to my hideout."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "You have a hideout?"

"Sure do, after all I was the protector of this cavern," Ben answered.

"What do you mean by 'was'?" Rachel asked.

"I mean I was the protector of this cavern but now we're the protector of this cavern and the other caverns in Slugterra. As well as A.Z, Snipe, and Tinker. We're the Slugterra Defenders," Ben said. He stood up and offered his hand to Rachel. Rachel smiled and took his hand.

**At Ben's Hideout**

"Well guys, here's my," Ben stopped himself, "I mean our home." Ben's hideout was pretty big for one person but yet again he used to live with his parents.

"I'll give you guys a tour of the hideout tomorrow but for now I'll just show you guys to your rooms, deal?" Ben asked.

Everyone nodded.

**Dr. Blakk's Citadel**

Dr. Balkk was waiting at his office for a call. This wasn't any call. This was a mission update and Dr. Blakk was running out of patient. Then the phone on his desk rang. He clicked speaker and a holographic video screen appeared. A shadowy figure was shown on the screen.

"Speak now, you've already made me lose most of my patients," Dr. Blakk ordered.

"Yes sir," the shadowy figure said. His voice sounded deep and scratchy but that was because he didn't want anyone to be able to trace him, withier it was by tracing his voice or appearance. Not even Dr. Blakk knew who this slinger was, much less what he looked like. He just left a message for Dr. Blakk saying he was willing to help him but he never showed up personally. The mysterious slinger always communicated through video message or notes.

"You were indeed correct, sir," the shadowy figure started, "There are more and more slugslingers starting gangs so they can fight back against you."

"I've managed to 'dispose' of them. I recently joined a new gang. My plan worked out perfectly too. Nacho should be back tomorrow, same as the others."

"Good, you know drill," Dr. Blakk said.

"I do indeed, sir," the shadowy figure said "Eliminate the new threat."

**Dear Reader,**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think of it. And by the way who do you think the mysterious is? Is it the beautiful, Rachel? Or is it the Ice Slinger, Absolute Zero? Maybe it's the super smart genius, Tinker? How about the awesome sniper, Snipe? Who knows, it might be Ben? Oh wait, I know! If you guys want to find out you'll just have to wait and keep on reading Slugterra Defenders! And I'll guarantee you, it will be a big mind blown. But let's not get to ahead of ourselves. Stay tuned/online for Chapter/Episode 3: Slug Hunt! See you!**

**WriterFanatic66**


	3. Slug Hunt

**Slugterra Defenders!**

**This fanfiction is just fun. I do not own Slugterra.**

**Chapter/Episode 3: Slug Hunt**

After the newly formed Slugterra Defenders had a good night sleep, a nice big breakfast made by Ben, and a tour around the hideout, they sat in a circle in the living room discussing how they could fight against Dr. Blakk. Their first priority was their arsenal.

"Alright guys, if we want to fight back against Blakk, the first thing we need is slug. The more the better," Ben started, "You guys already know Rammer, Shocker, Flare, and Boomer but you guys haven't met the rest of my 'family'."

He whistled and shouted, "Everybody, ROLLCALL!" One by one slugs started to pop up. Under the table, from the bedrooms, the kitchen's drawers, and even from between the sofa cushion.

All of the slugs hopped on top of table, standing at attention in front of Rammer. Lined up beside Shocker, Flare, and Boomer was an Arachnet, an Armashelt, a Crystalyd, a Geoshard, a Phosphoro, a Thresher, a Neotox, a Jellyish, a Bubbaleone, a Lavalynx, a Hoverbug, a Hexlet, a Frostcrawler, a Frightgeist, a Flopper, a Flatulorhinkus, and a Vinedrill.

"Rammer! Shocker! Flare! Boomer! Spidey! Hermit! Driller! Geo! Glimmer! Razor! Toxic! Jelly! Bubbles! Lava! Hover! Hex! Kimi! Spooky! Paul! Gassy! Venus!" Ben shouted. Each slug waved, chirped, jumped, stood up straight, or saluted with their little slug arms when their name was called.

"Guys, and gals, meet our knew family," Ben said. The slugs looked at Rachel, A.Z, Snipe, Tinker, and their slugs. They cheered and jumped up and down with excitement.

"When you said we need more slugs, I thought you only had a few. But this is just amazing!" Rachel said amazement, "Why didn't you bring them with you yesterday during the raid?"

"I didn't have enough room," Ben answered, "I tried making a backpack just like Eli's so I have more than seven slugs with me."

"But you only had four slugs with you yesterday," Tinker pointed out.

"That's because I lost some shells during the raid. So I had Geo, Venus, and Kimi go back to the hideout," Ben said.

"Well can you tell me where the backpack you're working on is?" Tinker asked.

"Sure, it's in the garage," Ben replied, "Down the hallway and it's the second last room on the left."

"Thanks," Tinker said. He got and walked to the garage.

"So, mind if you guys introduce your slugs?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Rachel said with a smile. She placed her slugs on the table. She had an Arachnet, a Tazerling, a Hop Rock, a Polero, an Armashelt, and a Flaringo.

"These are Webber, Sparky, Boom, Split, Rocky, and Flame. Say hi guys!" Rachel said. Some of her slugs shyly waved and stayed while some of her other slugs hopped to Ben's group of slugs and started talking (chirping) with each other.

"Aww, I think Webber likes Rammer," Rachel sighed. Webber and Rammer stopped chatting and looked at Rachel. Webber seemed to blush a little and Rammer started whistling.

"I think you're right," Ben said.

"Seems like it," A.Z added.

"Slug love," Snipe chuckled.

The other slugs started giggling a little and even the shy were giggling as well.

"I think my slugs might like to meet everyone else too," A.Z said. He placed his slugs on the table. He had fifteen Frostcrawlesr, four Aquabeaks, and three Tazerlings.

"I haven't exactly named all of my Frostcrawlers but you guys know Freezer, Frosty, and Chill, my three main Frostcrawlers. Each of them leads a group of five Frostcrawlers. Squirt leads the group of Aquabeaks. And Energy, Fuse, and Static are one team," A.Z explained.

"You sure do have a lot of Frostcrawlers but hey, you are known as the Ice Slinger," Snipe shrugged, "You guys already know my slugs but I think I should introduce them to your slugs."

He placed down Ricochet, Serge, Bomber, Detonate, Blade, and Cannonball and introduced them to the other's slugs.

"And Tinker has a Flatulorhinkus named Fart, a Slicksilver named Magnet, and a Flaringo named Heat," Snipe said.

"Tink sure doesn't have a lot of slugs," Rachel pointed out.

"I gave him three slugs of his choice for his last birthday. I told he's not allowed to have a blaster 'til his next birthday although he's smart enough to build his own blaster," Snipe explained, "I made him a deal that he could start slingin' when he's fifth teen though."

"And why's that Sniper?" Ben asked with a smiling. He's starting to like this nickname thing.

"Slugslingin' is dangerous, Mate, and you know that very well," Snipe said, "and I do fancy the nickname by the way."

"How sweet of you," Rachel said.

"So it seems we already have a large arsenal of slugs but like Ben said, we do need a whole lot more slugs if we want to fight against Blakk," A.Z pointed out.

"We could just go around and start finding slugs in the wild," Rachel started.

"But that's kind of a too simple and boring," Ben continued.

"So why not make it a," Snipe smirked.

"Competition," A.Z finished.

"Alright guys, let's make this competition interesting," Ben announced, "We have until evening to hunt for slugs. By the time the hunt is finished, we meet back at the hideout and show what we managed to get. The one who got the most slugs doesn't have to do chores for the next two week."

"That sounds fine with me," A.Z said.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose," Snipe smirked.

"Don't count slugs until they're yours," Rachel smiled back.

"Alright guys the slug hunt starts, NOW!" Ben shouted. He grabbed a backpack, his bandoleer, shells, and bolted out the door.

"HEY!" the rest shouted as they ran after him.

As the slingers ran out the door, Tinker stuck his head out of the hallway.

"A slug hunt, huh? Sounds fun!" Tinker remarked. He grabbed one of the five backpacks he made based of Ben's prototype, grabbed his slugs and left the hideout.

**Rachel**

As the group separated at the hideout, Rachel went west from everybody else. She ran on to a path into a forest with whole lot of vegetation. She looked in bushes, on tree branches, in holes, and on top of trees but still found nothing.

"Ahhhh!" Rachel growled, "At this rate I won't find any slugs!" She sat down on a rock to take a rest from the slug hunt when all of a sudden something wrapped around her waist and lifted her up.

"Ekkk!" she screamed. She looked down to see what had grabbed her. It was a vine. She saw the vine was attached to a big plant that looked like a flower that was about to bloom but when the plant opened, she saw inside the plant was filled with many, **many** sharp teeth.

"Let me go!" Rachel demanded as she started to hit the vine with her hands. Just then she saw a slug sitting in the tree branch watching the whole scene.

"Hey, excuse me!" Rachel shouted to the slug, "You think you can help me?" The slug answered by nodding and jumping on to her arm and into a shell. It was a Thresher. Rachel took the Thresher and loaded it into her blaster and fired it at the plant monster.

The Thresher transformed into its velocimorph and started to spin. Rachel looked the other way and closed her eyes. She heard screeching, splats, and slicing. She then felt sticky fluid spewed all over her and she fell on the ground hard.

Rachel opened her eyes to see the monster all chopped up and dead.

"Ew," Rachel said disgusted. She then looked at herself and saw that she was covered in purple goo.

"Super ew!" Rachel said even more disgusted. The Thresher hopped toward her covered in purple goo. It looked up at her and smiled.

Rachel smiled back, "Hey, you are pretty strong. Would you care to join my team?" The Thresher nodded and hopped into one of Rachel's shells.

"Hmmm, let's see, I think I'll call you…Slice!" Rachel exclaimed. Just then she heard some rustling in a nearby bush.

Rachel turned and saw a Tormato hopped out with a Rammstone and Frostcrawler. They looked up at Rachel and then at Slice. Slice jumped out of his shell and waved. The two slugs waved waved back.

"Are they your friend?" Rachel asked. Slice looked back and nodded.

She looked back at the Tormato, Rammstone, and Frostcrawler and asked, "Would you like to come along with Slice and me?" The two slugs did the usual slug "yahoo" and jumped into a shell.

"Sweet, three more slugs!" Rachel exclaimed, "I'll call you Twister, Bill, and Elsa!"

She then looked back at the plant. She never seen or heard of a plant like that one she just encountered.

Rachel got up and looked around the plant and saw barrels pouring out strange red water. On the barrels was a red V.

Rachel sensed something powerful. The red water gave off a strong aura, a strong evil aura and the deceased plant monster started to give off the same aura as well.

"Dr. Blakk," Rachel growled, "This red water must've corrupted that plant. I better contain it before it spreads even more."

She had Webber group up all the barrels and Elsa froze the plant monster and barrels so the red water wouldn't spread.

She then loaded Bill into her blaster and fired at him behind her. He transformed and smashed the henchman who was spying on Rachel in the face.

"Next time if you're going to try to sneak up on a girl, try bringing backup," Rachel yawned as she left the knocked out man in a web net Webber made.

**Absolute Zero**

A.Z started trotting east as the gang disassembled. He found himself in the common habitat of Frostcrawlers. (Obviously, what type of slug would you guys think he would go for right away). He looked right and left, scanning the area. Freezer, Frosty, and Chill were hopping farther down the path scoping for fellow Frostcrawlers for A.Z. They were all wearing slug size cloaks that looked exactly like A.Z, they even wore little visors that matched A.Z's.

He walked for about an hour and still hasn't found any slugs.

"This is unnatural," A.Z muttered, "Frostcrawlers are usually crawling everywhere."

He then heard a loud boom in the distant.

"Sounds like there's trouble," A.Z said. He started running and swooped Freezer, Frosty, and Chill as he passed them.

As he was running he saw an Arachnet running in his direction. He stopped and stood in front of the slug.

"What's wrong?" he asked the slug.

The slug turned around and pointed to the distant where the sound was coming from.

"I know your scared but I need your help," A.Z said to the slug, "Will you help me?"

The Arachnet looked at A.Z and finally nodded. A.Z lowered a shell and the Arachnet hopped in.

He loaded the Arachnet into his blaster and fired it at a high cliff top. The Arachnet made a string for A.Z to grab on and it flew A.Z to the top of the cliff.

He landed on the edge of the cliff and turned. He could see the whole forest from up there and from the distant he saw where the explosions were. Taking out a pair of binoculars, he saw a bunch of Blakk's henchmen blowing up trees and capturing slugs. Leading them was Behemoth.

As A.Z started forming a plan in his head, he felt something nudging at his feet. He looked down to see the Arachent looking up at him.

"Oh, you're still here. I thought you were gone by now," A.Z said, "You know, your're free to leave now. I just needed your help to see what the problem was."

The slug gave him a determined stare. It pointed at Blakk's men and raised its little slug arms like it was getting ready to fight.

"Are you telling me you want to fight Dr. Blakk?" A.Z asked, though he knew the answer.

The little slug nodded its head. It then hopped into the bushes really fast and hopped back out. It gestured A.Z to follow it. A.Z followed the slug and found out it led him to a little group of slugs. There were Flaringos, Rammstones, Hop Rocks, Arachnets, and Frostcrawlers. All together there had to be at least twenty of them. The slugs jumped in surprise but the Arachnet raised its arms and said something that seemed to calm down the slugs. But then the whole group started chattering furiously.

"Freezer, work your magic," A.Z told his top slug.

Freezer nodded. He, Frosty, and Chill hopped onto the ground to hear what the problem was.

**Slug's Point of View**

"Guys, guys! Don't worry, this slinger is good. He wants to fight those bad men," the Arachnet said.

Her friends started to calm down until one of the Rammstone spoke up.

"How do we know he's not secretly helping those guys?" he pointed out. The others slugs started murmuring and whispering to each, debating what to do.

"He is not working for those men," the Arachnet shot back.

"Is that so," the Rammstone replied, "Exactly how do you know he's not bad?"

The other slugs got quiet and all stared at the Arachnet.

The Arachnet looked at the ground and started to move nervously. "Well…he allowed me to freely go. He even told me he just needed my help to see what the bad men were doing."

"He was probably just gaining your trust," the Rammstone stated.

"I'm afraid your theory is wrong my friend," a voice said.

"Who said that!" the Rammstone demanded.

"I did," a Froscrawler answered. He appeared out of nowhere. Next to him, two other Frostcrawlers appeared. They wore matching cloaks and ice blue visors.

'And who are you?" the Rammstone questioned.

"I am known as Freezer, Absolute Zero's top slug," Freezer introduced, "Absolute Zero is the slinger who you are all talking about."

"I like to inform you that Absolute Zero is definitely **not** working for those bad men," Freezer stated, "He hates them as much as you all do."

"How do we know you're not lying?" a Flaringo asked.

"If I am lying, dear sir, would I not be a ghoul then?" Freezer asked back, "And if I were lying, we wouldn't even have this conversation since my slinger would have already captured all of you. Am I not correct gentlemen and ladies?"

The slugs grew quiet.

"I suggest if you want your friends and families back from that mad man, you would help my slinger defeat those men right now," Freezer pointed out.

"You can come with me and fight those bad men with my slinger right now or you can run away right now and seek for shelter until it is safe," Freezer offered, "Neither I, my comrades, nor slinger will force you to come to fight with us, this is your choice."

He turned around and hopped back to A.Z with Frosty and Chill. The Arachnet hopped along with Freezer. He stopped and told the other two to go back to A.Z.

"Thanks," the Arachnet said.

"No problem. I was just following orders and helping a fellow slug in need," Freezer said. He turned around and started hopping back to A.Z when the Arachnet starting hopping after him again.

"You know, you don't have to join Absolute Zero's team if you don't want to," Freezer told the Arachnet.

"I know, it's just…I really want to help fight," the slug stammered, "and I can't just stand it anymore. How those men just barge into my home all the time and start kidnapping my friends and families." She stopped and tried to hold back tears but she just couldn't. Freezer noticed and stopped as well.

He looked at her. She was beautiful, he had to admit it. He looked and saw a small flower. He hopped over there and picked it. He hopped back to the Arachnet and placed it on her head.

"You have a fighting spirit and you are far too young to experience such sorrow alone," Freezer said, he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, "Always smile and don't ever feel down or else your heart will turn ice cold." He offered his hand.

The Arachnet looked at Freezer's hand and hesitated before taking it.

"You'll love Absolute Zero," Freezer assured, "He's strict with battle but caring as well. As I remember he once told me, 'Leave no one behind, whether slug, cave troll, molenoid, or human'."

**Back to Normal**

"You sure took your sweet time," A.Z said to Freezer as he lowered his hand for him and the Arachnet, "and I see you got us a new recruit. Welcome to the team. I think I'll call you Scarlett."

"Well, if no more slugs are going to join, let's get going. We've got slugs to save," A.Z said. Just as he turned, he saw the whole group of slugs blocking him.

"I'm guessing you guys want to join too, don't you?" A.Z smirked.

**After swinging from tree to tree like Spider Man**

A.Z crouched in a bush as he watched Blakk's men working at a fast paced rounding all the slugs they could.

"FASTER YOU LACKEIES!" Behemoth boomed.

A.Z knew he only had one shot at this so he went through his plan one more time though his head.

A.Z counted, "One…Two…Three!"

He fired Squirt into the air and the Aquabeak transformed into a velocimorph. It spun around in the air and made it rain in the sky. Squirt sprayed enough water to form puddles.

"Time for sparks to fly," A.Z said as he fired his three Tazerlings simultaneously. He fired and loaded so fast you could have mistook him of loading the three Tazerling in the same shell!

The slugs shot currents of electricity at the puddles and at some of the men.

A.Z then shot five Frostcrawlers and they froze most of the men. A.Z jumped out of his hiding place and fired two Arachnet at another group of men. They were able to at least fire ghouls but the ghouls didn't have enough time to reach velocity since they were ensnared by one of the Arachnets' nets. Another group charged at him and started firing ghouls. To be more specific, Frostfangs.

A.Z dodged them as if he were in the Matrix, and countered fired. He fired a Rammstone, Hop Rock, Scarlet, and Freezer. The Rammstone knocked some of the men out and the Hop Rock knock out the rest. Scarlet tied them all up and Freezer turned them into a giant ice cube.

All who was left was Behemoth. He took out two blasters and fired a Grimmstone and Hop Jack. Then a Thrasher, Pyringo, and Frostfang.

A.Z ran toward a tree, summersaulted off its side and fired a Flaringo at Behemoth. Behemoth dodged the flaming slug and as much as the slug tried to veer at of the way, he hit a tree which then started a fire. Not to mention the explosion from the Hop Jack and flames from the Pyringo caused more fire. A.Z was now trapped in an arena with Behemoth. Behemoth charged recklessly at A.Z instead of firing a ghoul. A.Z sidestepped and Behemoth ran into the pillar of flames.

A.Z heard a painful scream. A.Z did his best to ignore it and quickly found Squirt.

He shot the slug into the air and the Aquabeak put the fire. When the fire was put out, A.Z found most of Blakk's men unconscious, including Behemoth. Others were not so lucky. He gathered all the unconscious people together and fired several Arachnets to make a huge net that should hold them. He then broke out the captured while his slugs to see if they could find any wild slugs that were injured.

**Slugs Point of View**

Freezer hopped on top of a fallen tree to get an eagle eyes view of the area. Scarlet hopped next to him.

"Do you do this type of thing every day?" Scarlet asked him.

"More or less," Freezer answered. He then noticed the Rammstone from earlier hopped next to him.

"Hey, um, I like to say sorry for doubting your slinger. He's really a great guy and he sure knows how to fight," the Rammstone apologized, "And I want to say sorry to you, Scarlet, for the way I acted earlier. I was just scared and paranoid."

"It's okay," Freezer said, "It happens to all of us."

"Freezer is right, I know you didn't mean to be mean," Scarlet smiled at the Rammstone.

The three slugs then heard groaning and grunting from under them. They looked to see some ghouls helping a ghoul who was trapped under the tree. One of the ghouls looked up and growled at them.

"What do you want? You already beaten us," the ghoul said. It was the Grimmstone Behemoth shot earlier. With him was the other ghouls Behemoth shot.

Another ghoul looked up too, this time a Frostfang. She snarled, "Did you come to rub it into our faces? Well we don't need that right now. So why don't you go back to your weak little pathetic lives in this miserable world."

"Why I outta…" the Rammstone started.

"Outta what, Rammstone? Beat us up? Just leave us, we're trying to get our friend out from under there and then we're on our way," a Thrasher said.

The Frostfang held the ghoul's hand in hers. "Don't worry Pyringo, we'll get you out," the ghoul assured.

The Pyringo coughed out what looked like blood. "Just leave me, I'll just be dead weight," he coughed.

The Rammstone turned toward Freezer and Scarlet and said, "Come on, let's go. Absolute Zero just freed our friends and families. He called the cops, now we can go!"

The Rammstone and Scarlet hopped of the tree but Freezer didn't.

"What's wrong Freezer?" Scarlet asked.

"I have to help," Freezer said. He hopped in between the Grimmstone and Thrasher. Scarlet and the Rammstone hopped back on top of the tree to watch.

"What are you doing slug? I thought we told you to scram!" a Hop Jack growled. Freezer ignored him and walked toward the Pyringo.

"Don't you dare touch him!" the Frostfang hissed. Freezer looked down on the injured ghoul.

"Where do you feel pain?" he asked the ghoul.

"Huh?" the ghouls said in shock.

"I said, 'Where do you feel pain?'" Freezer repeated.

"Um, on my leg," the ghoul answered. Freezer placed his hand on the trapped leg. The Pyringo let out a pained scream.

"Hey, back off!" the Thrasher shouted. Freezer took a deep breath and blew on the part of the tree that trapped the ghoul's leg. He turned to the Grimmstone.

"I need you to punch at the tree where I incased ice with. Be careful not to put too much force into your punch or you might worsen your friend's injury," Freezer instructed.

He then turned toward the Frostfang and Thrasher. "Right when your pal punch the tree I froze, the frozen part will shatter and you three will have to pull Pyringo out fast," Freezer instructed, " I will warn you Pyringo, it will hurt, **a lot**. But you will die if you stay under this tree, you're a dead ghoul."

"I know you don't exactly like me and hate to get help from me," Freezer continued, "but I'm your best shot of surviving."

The ghouls looked at each other thinking it over and the Frostfang was the first one to speak up.

"If this is the only way to save Pyringo, I'm in," she said.

The ghouls looked at her with shock.

Then the Grimmstone spoke up next. "As much as I hate to get help from a slug, Pyringo is almost like a brother to me, so I in as well."

"I guess we're in," the Hop Jack and Thrasher sighed.

"I don't really have a choice," Pyringo shrugged.

The ghouls got into position and on Freezer's signal, the Grimmstone smashed the part of the tree that was incased with ice. Just like Freezer said, it shattered and right away, the Frostfang, Hop Jack, and Thrasher pulled Pyringo out from under the tree before the shattered ice shards stabbed the injured ghoul.

The Pyringo took heavy breaths as he tried to stand up but fell back on the ground.

"You shouldn't try to stand up after having part of your leg being crushed by a tree," Freezer informed.

The Pyringo let out a frustrated grunt. Freezer looked around and saw some twigs on top of the tree.

"Lie down," he instructed the ghoul. The ghoul reluctantly did as he was told to. Freezer breathed on his hands to make an ice block. He threw it into the air and jumped up. He carved the block with his hands so fast, no of the ghouls or slugs saw him do it. When he landed, he had in his hands a perfectly shaped rectangular ice block (slug size).

"Scarlet!" he exclaimed.

Startled, the Arachnet stammered, "Yes Freezer!"

"Could you please come down here?" Freezer asked.

"Sure," Scarlet answered. She hopped down next to Freezer. This was her first time near ghouls outside of battle so she was pretty scared.

Freezer gently place the ice block on the Pyringo's injured leg. He kept it in place with his hands and turned his head to Scarlet.

"I need you spit out a web on the ice block," Freezer instructed, "then I need you to spit our more so his leg will be incased."

"Okay," Scarlet said. She burped out a web on the Pyringo's leg to keep the ice block on. Now he had a slug-made ice pack! Next Scarlet burped out more webs and made a cast.

Freezer looked around and saw some twigs on top of the tree.

"Rammstone! Toss two twigs down here," Freezer ordered.

The Rammstone looked around and saw some twigs next to him. He snapped two off and tossed them to Freezer caught them and them to the Pyringo.

"You can now at least walk properly with these. The ice will numb out the pain and the web cast should help put some pressure on your injured leg although I wouldn't put too much," Freezer informed the ghoul, "Scarlet, time to leave." Freezer hopped back on top of the tree and waited for Scarlet.

Scarlet turned around and waved goodbye to the ghouls and hopped after Freezer quickly.

"Wait!" the Pyringo shouted.

Freezer stopped and Scarlet and the Rammstone turned around to see what the ghoul wanted.

"So that's it, you're just letting us go?" the ghoul asked.

"Yes, you're free to go," Freezer answered.

"There's no strings attached?" the Grimmstone growled suspiciously.

"No," Freezer assured.

"But why?" the Frostfang asked.

"Because, I never leave anyone behind, whether slug, cave troll, molenoid, or human. Or in this case, ghoul," Freezer answered.

"But what do we do now?" the Hop Jack asked.

"You can go out into the wild and form a pack like most ghouls do or you can go back to Dr. Blakk," Freezer suggested, "or…Never mind. You probably won't like it."

"Won't like what?" the Thrasher demanded.

"Or you can come with me and join Absolute Zero's arsenal," Freezer offered.

"What!" Scarlet and the Rammstone gasped.

"Doesn't he fight against Dr. Blakk?" the Grimmstone asked.

"Yes. That's why you probably won't like it since one, you hate slugs and two, Blakk is your 'boss'," Freezer pointed out.

"But the decision is yours," Freezer said. He turned around to start going back to A.Z when the ghouls stopped him.

The Grimmstone told him, "I speak for all of us that we're going to join you."

Scarlet and the Rammstone looked shocked to hear the ghouls actually saying that.

"We hate slugs, but we know we used to be slugs. But there is one thing we hate more, and that's Dr. Blakk," the Grimmstone snarled.

Freezer hopped toward the Grimmstone and faced him. He offered his hand.

"Glad to have all of you aboard," Freezer said.

The Grimmstone took Freezer's hand and shook.

"Us too," he replied.

**Snipe**

Snipe went south of the gang when they separated. He walked down the path for an hour and when he reached the end, a large cave greeted him.

He looked left and right to make sure there weren't any slugs hiding. He checked behind him and to his dismay, he found nothing. He faced back at the cave and face palmed himself.

"I swear if there is a mother Floppin' monster in there, I will take a Flopper and strangle myself," Snipe sighed. He took a deep breath, prepared his blaster, turned on a flashlight, and walked into the cave.

He searched every inch of the cave for slugs. Behind rocks, on the ceiling, on the ground, on the wall, and under rocks. He searched longer and saw a glow on the ceiling. He walked closer to the glow and found a herd of Phosphoro slugs. He shined his flashlight on them and they looked at him.

"Hey," he greeted, "I'm looking for super, awesome slugs to join my arsenal. Are any of you interested to join?"

The slugs looked at each with a thinking look. Just then one of the Phosphoro let go of the ceiling and Snipe caught him.

"Hey there, I'm Snipe," he introduced, "I think I'm going to call you Bright."

He then heard explosions deeper in the cave. Bright hopped closer to Snipe and the Phosphoros paniced and high tailed out of the cave.

He looked at Bright with a concern look.

"Do you know what's going on, Mate?" Snipe asked.

The slug shook its head.

"Don't worry," Snipe reassured his new slug, "but I need to check what's goin' on."

He slipped Bright into a shell and slowly crept toward the sound.

Just then he heard more explosions.

"Whoa!" Snipe exclaimed as he fell down.

Snipe turned on the night-vision mod on his blaster and scoped the area. He saw Blakk's men sling some ghouls.

"Why the hell are Blakk's men doin' here?" Snipe asked himself. He scoped to where the men were shooting and saw that they were firing at the Shane Gang!

"It looks like they're in trouble," Snipe murmured.

He took Ricochet and loaded him into his blaster. He looked through the scope and calculated everything he needed for a perfect shot. And he had a little help from the mod Tinker installed into his blaster. Once he was finished with his calculation, he fired. The Speedstinger reached velocity and transformed into its velcimorph. Ricochet bounced off a wall, hit off the ceiling, ricocheted off a pillar, knocked all of 's men's blasters out of their hand, pushed off another wall, and transformed back into protoform next to Snipe. Stunned, Blakk's men froze up for a few second which gave the Shane Gang enough time to fire their slugs to beat the men.

Then Snipe saw one of Dr. Blakk's express train leaving at full speed.

"You did great Ricochet," Snipe said to his ace. Bright looked at Ricochet in awe and with admiration in her little slug eyes. (That's right, it's another girl! Deal with it!)

He then heard the Shane Gang talking.

"That was a great shot with Stunts Eli!" Kord complemented.

"Um, I didn't fire Stunts," Eli said, "I thought one of you guys fired a Speedstinger."

"Wasn't me," Trixie said.

"Nuh-uh dude," Kord shrugged.

"Not me! I don't even know where my blaster went!" Pronto exclaimed. Snipe noticed Pronto's blaster lying next to him so he chucked it at the gang.

The blaster landed on Pronto's head with a THUMP!

Pronto rubbed his head, "Ohh, my aching brains."

"Ow, that might leave a mark," Snipe whispered.

The Shane Gang prepared there blasters (except for Pronto).

"Who's there?" Eli demanded.

Snipe smiled. Snipe took off running back to the cave entrance. The Shane Gang was going to have to wait to find out who he was another day.

**Shane Gang**

"So who do you think that person was?" Trixie asked Eli as they rode back home.

"I don't know but I'm grateful he was there to fire his Speedstinger," Eli sighed.

"Don't worry bro, I'm sure we'll meet that guy again someday!" Kord reassured.

**Ben**

Ben took the north route when everyone started the slug hunt. It was afternoon now and he already met an Armashelt, a Boon Doc, a Dirt Urchin, two Fandangos, two Flaringos, a Flatulorhinkus, three Floppers, a Geoshard, two Grenukes, four Hop Rocks, two Hoverbug, a Jellyish, three Lariats, a Lavalynx, a Negashade, a Neotox, two Phosphoros, a Polero, a Rammstone, a Sand Angler, a Slicksilver, a Speedstinger, two Tazerlings, two Threshers, a Tormato, a Vinedrill, and a Xmitter! Ben was just that good with slugs, kind of like Eli.

"Well I already have a lot of slugs but I think I could snag a few more slugs before I go back to the hideout for lunch. I hope Rachel and the others thought about lunch, cause I don't want them starvin'," Ben said to himself.

He then heard a scream coming from town.

"Who's messin' with my cavern?" Ben growled. Ben ran to town to see what the problem was.

When he finally reached to town, he hid behind a tree. He saw a boy his age with blonde holding a piece of paper in front of Mr. Dorris, the town's 'mayor'. With him was a bunch of Blakk's men.

"Blakk doesn't ever learn does he?" Ben growled.

"On behave of Dr. Blakk, I like to apologize for yesterday's little incident. He is terribly sorry and assures it won't happen again, on one condition," the boy said, "If you sign this deed and hand over this cavern, he will not harm anyone of you."

As he made the offer, all of the men aimed their blasters at the mayor.

"You make this offer very…'persuasive'. It doesn't seem I really have a choice do I?' Mr. Dorris sighed in defeat. He took out a pen and was about to sign the deed when Ben jumped out.

"Don't do it !" Ben shouted.

Everyone turned and the blonde boy demanded, "Who are you?"

"I'm this cavern's protector!" Ben answered. He aimed his blaster and fired Rammer at the group. He then fired Shocker and Flare.

The men countered fired but Ben fired Spidey and his other Arachnet to capture the ghouls in their nets. Rammer rammed through a group of men like they were bowling pins and Shocker electrocuted another group.

Some men tried to run but Flare flew ahead of them and made a wall of fire to block the exit. He then fired his Frostcrawler and froze then men.

Now it was just Ben and the blonde kid.

The kid fired a Grimmstone at him. Ben ran toward the Grimmstone and at the last second, slid underneath the ghoul.

Ben swiped Rammer from the ground and fired him at the kid. Rammer punched him hard in the face and he flew back from the impact.

Ben then shot Spooky at the kid and the kid started to flip out. Ben then fired Boomer at the kid and the Hop Rock blew up right in front of him.

He fell on the ground and tried to crawl away but Shocker and Flare stopped him since Spooky's ability made them horrifying in the kid's perspective. He tried to get away from the slugs but hit something from behind. He turned around to see a monstrous, humanoid creature (Ben) and screamed.

Ben picked him up by his shirt collar and looked at him in the eyes.

"You go back to Blakk and tell him to never f**k with this cavern again or any other cavern because I'm coming after him. And when I get my hands on him, he'll wish he was never born," Ben growled, "Now get your ass out of here! Cause next I won't be so nice."

The kid got up quickly and started to run away.

He turned to see everyone in town staring at him.

Ben sweatdropped. He scratched his head laughed nervously, "Sorry you guys had to see that, heh."

**Evening**

The four slingers arrived outside the hideout at the same time. They were all tired from today's competition but were happy to be back at the hideout. When they walked into the living room they were shocked to see Tinker in the kitchen with **a whole lot** of slugs **and** ghouls!

He seemed to be making dinner with his new friends.

"Tazer! Ram! Amper! Grim! Can you guys squish the lemons?" Tinker asked as he was trying to balance on the stool he was standing on while trying to position the cabbage for his Thresher and Thrasher to cut.

The slugs and ghouls went to get the lemon but when they touched it, the Rammstone and Grimmstone were electrocuted at the same time. The slug and ghoul coughed out a small puff of smoke and fell over. The Tazerling and Amperling laughed and high-fived each other.

"Oh yeah, Tazer, Amper! Try not to electrocute Ram and Grim," Tinker added.

Tinker looked up and saw the rest of the gang staring at him.

"Oh, hey guys! I'm just preparing dinner right now!" Tinker greeted with a smile.

"Tink, HOW IN THE NAME OF SLUGTERRA DID YOU GET ALL THESE SLUGS AND GHOULS?!" Snipe exclaimed.

"Well, while I was wandering in the forest, I got bored and started singing a song. Then all these guys came out. At first the slugs were surprised to see the ghouls and the ghouls were surprised to see the slugs. But then they were about to fight so I stood between them and told them that they shouldn't be fighting. After all, it doesn't matter if they were different! Ghouls were still slugs inside, it's just they're a little more aggressive and slugs had some ghoul inside them. That's when I started to sing again and they started to dance and play with each other!" Tinker explained.

"You were in the forest alone!" Snipe shouted, "What for!?"

"Can you stop shouting big brother?" Tinker asked, "And I was out in the forest to look for slugs for the slug hunt."

"You knew about it?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I overheard you guys and I don't appreciate being left out!" Tinker huffed.

"Sorry about that," A.Z apologized, "I knew we were forgetting something."

"But how could you have carried all of your slugs and ghouls?" Ben asked, "I didn't find as much slugs as you did but I still found a lot and I had a hard time carrying all of them in my sac."

"When I was in the garage I made five working backpacks just like Eli's based of your prototype and took one with me before I left for the slug hunt," Tinker said.

"You made five backpacks based off my prototype in such a short amount of time!" Ben exclaimed.

"Yep," Tinker smiled, "Does this mean I don't have to do chores for the next two weeks?"

"Well it's clear you don't seeing the number of slugs and ghouls you found," Ben sighed.

"YAY!" Tinker cheered.

"Not to mention you're making dinner for us," Rachel smiled, "How sweet!"

"But I think it's a good idea to show what we found," A.Z suggested.

The rest of the gang agreed. So after the surprisingly delicious dinner prepared by Tinker, the gang showed each other what they found.

Ben found three Armashelts, a Boon Doc, four Dirt Urchins, five Fandangos, two Flaringos, six Flatulorhinkus, three Floppers, a Frightgeist, two Frostcrawlers a Geoshard, ten Grenukes, six Hop Rocks, two Hoverbugs, a Jellyish, three Lariats, a Lavalynx, a Negashade, a Neotox, seven Phosphoros, two Poleros, a Rammstone, six Sand Anglers, five Slicksilvers, a Speedstinger, three Tazerlings, five Threshers, eight Tormatos, three Vinedrills, and a Xmitter.

Rachel found an Aquabeak, two Armashelts, three Arachnets, a Bubbaleone, a Crystalyd, two Dirt Urchins, four Flaringos, two Floppers, a Frostcrawler, a Gazzer, three Grenukes, a Rammstone, a Thresher, and a Tormato.

A.Z found two Aquabeaks, four Arachnets, three Bubbaleone, a Crystalyd, four Flaringos, four Frostcrawlers, four Hop Rocks, four Rammstones, six Sand Anglers, two Slyrens, a Thresher, and to everyone surprise, five ghouls! He had a Frostfang, a Grimmstone, a Hop Jack, an injured Pyringo, and a Thrasher.

He told the gang he found Freezer with the group of ghouls and it seemed that one of them was injured and Freezer helped.

Snipe found three Arachnets, six Armashelts, a Bubbaleone, a Crystalyd, five Dirt Urchins, six Flatulorhinkuses, two Floppers, a Frightgeist, three Frostcrawlers, a Geoshard, ten Grenukes, twelve Hop Rocks, nine Phosphoros, six Poleros, three Rammstones, seven Sanf Anglers, five Slicksilvers, four Speedstingers, two Tazerlings, and two Threshers.

Finally Tinker had way too much to count.

"Well we sure do have a lot of slugs and ghouls," Tinker said.

"Yeah but I don't feel that comfortable having ghouls," Ben said.

"You don't have to worry, my ghouls are nice," Tinker reassured.

"And my ghouls seems cool with Freezer," A.Z said.

"If you say so," Ben said.

"Hey guys, I have something I need to tell you all," Snipe said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"During the slug hunt, I saw some of Blakk's men in a cave and they were fighting the Shane Gang!" Snipe exclaimed.

"Were they all right?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Not exactly. They were cornered but I shot Ricochet and he was able to give the Shane Gang the slip they needed," Snipe smiled.

"What happened next, big brother?" Tinker asked.

"The Shane Gang defeated all the henchmen but I then noticed one of Dr. Blakk's express trains high-tailing out of there," Snipe said, "It seemed like they were getting away with cargo."

"Did you meet the Shane Gang?" A.Z asked.

"Nah. I thought they probably had things to do so I went back to the slug hunt," Snipe explained, "Also I accidently hit Pronto's head with his blaster when I tried to return it. But I'm we might meet them again. After all, we are fighting Dr. Blakk."

"Speaking of Blakk, I ran into a group of them in the forest and that's where I met my ghouls," A.Z said, "Anyway, they were capturing slugs but I was able to stop them. But during the fight, Behemoth started a fire and I couldn't save some of the men."

"That's a coincidence because one of Dr. Blakk's men tried to sneak up on me," Rachel frowned, "And on top of that I had to fight a giant plant monster that was corrupted by some red water. The red water came from barrels that had Dr. Blakk's insignia on it."

"Huh, I had to deal with some of Blakk's men at town today as well," Bem said, "This blonde hair kid who works for Blakk tried to get Mr. Dorris to hand over the cavern. Luckily I chased him off and told him to give Blakk a message."

"And what was the message, Mate?" Snipe asked.

"I told him to tell Blakk, I'm coming for him," Ben said in a stern voice, "We are going to take him down."

The Slugterra Defenders looked at each other and nodded. That is their number one goal, to take down Dr. Blakk.

**Dear Reader,**

**Thank you for waiting so long just to read this. I am so sorry you had to wait a long ass time just to read this but it's just that I have a lot of my cousins over so I had no time to write the Chapter/Episode. But here it is! Please forgive me and I'll my best to update Chapter/Episode 4! See you later! Please review!**

**WriterFanatic66 **


	4. Tinker's Ways

**Slugterra Dfenders**

**This fanfiction is just for fun. I don't own Slugterra!**

**Hey Readers! I'm back from my extremely long break from Slugterra Defenders! I'm pretty sure you guys are pissed about me not updating, so sorry! Well here goes the Chapter/Episode!**

**Chapter/Episode 4: Tinker's Ways**

"Whoa!" Ben exclaimed as he jumped behind a rock for cover before the Pyringo could torch him. Next to him was Rachel, loading another slug into her blaster.

"Well, we're in a bit of a pickle," Ben stated.

Rachel glared at Ben, "Well maybe you shouldn't have, oh I don't know, CHARGE INTO BATTLE WITHOUT ANY SORT OF PLAN!"

"She has a point, Mate," Snipe said through the headset.

"Aren't you supposed to be sniping right now?" Ben said.

"Got'cha," Snipe said, "Oh and RUN!"

Before Ben and Rachel registered the warning, the rock exploded, leaving them in the open.

"There they are men, get them!" C.C ordered.

All of the henchmen fired at Ben and Rachel.

Ben grabbed Rachel by her hand and started running.

"Grimmstone. Hop Jack, Attacknet, and Amperling coming your way!" Tinker cried.

"A.Z, HELP!" Rachel screamed into her headset.

From the bushes, four ghouls came flying out. But they weren't attacking Ben and Rachel, they were attacking the ghouls.

The ghouls transformed into a Grimmstone, Frostfang, Thrasher, and Hop Jack.

A.Z's four ghouls faced off against the henchmen's ghouls. They went head on and created a giant black and red ball of pure ghoul energy. When the ball dispersed, the henchmen's ghouls fell on the ground defeated.

"Tink. Snipe. You have a shot," A.Z barked through his headset.

"Roger that, Mate," Snipe assured.

"Okie Dokie!" Tink laughed.

Snipe loaded Ricochet into his blaster and aimed through the scope. Once he got the perfect trajectory, he fired.

Tinker loaded Amper into his blaster and closed his left eye to aim more accurately. Even without a mod or a scope, Tinker could calculate everything in his head just fine. He then fired his ghoul.

Ricochet transformed and knocked all of the henchmen's blasters. Amper shot a current of electricity from his mouth and electrocuted the henchmen. Now it was five against one.

Ben loaded Rammer, Rachel loaded Webber, A.Z loaded Freezer, Snipe loaded Serge, and Tinker loaded Tazer into their blasters.

They all aimed at C.C. Even though the odds were against him, he smirked. Little did the Slugterra Defenders knew, he was sizing them up through his visor. He already knew what slugs they were going to use!

"Alright C.C. We can do this the hard way or the easy way," Ben said.

"I'd prefer the fun way!" C.C answered. He grabbed his blaster and shot a Tempesto ghoul at them. The five slingers opened fired.

The group of slugs all transformed into their velocimorph and roared at the ghoul. The Tempesto transformed and roared back. The five slugs were ready to throw everything they had at the ghoul but the Tempesto let out a horrible screech that started to blow the slugs away. They tried to keep flying towards it but the screech was to powerful that they flipped and started to fly towards Ben, Rachel, and A.Z.

"Oh Floppers!" the trio exclaimed. They started to run away when A.Z had an idea.

"Hey Freezer! I'm giving you guys a boost!" A.Z shouted towards the slugs. He loaded Scarlet into his blaster and fired her. She made a spider web and threw. It attached itself between a pair of trees. The slugs rammed into it and it started to stretch really far back. Rammer and the slugs realized what A.Z just did. He just made a slingshot.

Rammer looked at the other slugs and said, "Get ready."

The web slung the slugs back at the Tempesto. Before the ghoul could even counter, Serge blew up in front of it, leaving C.C wide open.

Tazer shorted out all of C.C's equipment and Webber ensnared C.C in with her web. Next Freezer froze him and Rammer punched the frozen C.C. The ice shattered and C.C fell on the ground defeated.

"Yay! We won!" Tinker cheered through the headset.

"Let's make sure they're behind bars before we celebrate," A.Z said.

"Oh yeah, my bad," Tinker laughed.

**After handing over C.C and the henchmen to the authorities**

"Home sweet home," Rachel sighed as she flopped onto the coach, "Boy, that was a close one."

She sat straight up and looked at Ben, "And you. Never do that again!"

Ben sweatdropped, "Okay! Okay!"

"Hey guys I've been wanted to ask you all somethin'," Tinker said.

"Shoot," Ben said as he took a bite of an apple.

"Well, I've been studying Dr. Blakk's weapons and noticed his men has new upgrades and mods. So I was wondering, would you want me to upgrade our gear too?" Tinker asked.

"I think that would be splendid Tink," Rachel smiled.

"I don't see why not? Anything that could help us fight against Dr. Blakk can't possibl be bad," Ben shrugged.

"Go ahead, Mate," Snipe encouraged.

"I'm cool with it," A.Z said.

"YAY!" Tinker cheered.

Tinker grabbed a bag and started to leave.

"Whoa there, Mate! Where do you think you're off to? Especially at this hour," Snipe asked.

"Running errands," Tinker answered. Without another word, he left the hideout, with some of his slugs and ghouls following him.

"Errands?" Rachel frowned.

"In the evening?" Ben scratched his head.

"Hmm," A.Z grunted.

"I think I should follow him," Snipe said. As he made his way to the door, a group of Tinker's ghouls blocked him and started to bark and growl at him.

"On second thought I'll stay," Snipe said as he backed away from the ghouls.

**Tinker**

Tinker sneaked into a dark alleyway, making sure no one saw him, as he entered the lightly lit cavern.

This cavern was the type of place Tinker shouldn't be wandering in during the night. There were bars and gambling places everywhere. The place is always crawling with bad people.

Though there are some good people and there were plenty of good stores, just grouchy owners. If Snipe knew Tinker went here all the time for parts, he would flip.

Tinker turned around again to double check he wasn't followed though his slugs and ghouls already has his back. After sneaking around for around twenty minutes, he finally arrived to his friend's shop, B.B's Mechanical Shop.

"He should try a catchier name," Tinker said. His slugs and ghouls nodded in agreement. He entered through the front door and walked to the counter. Behind the counter, Tinker saw a teenager kneeling down, picking up things.

"Hey B.B!" Tinker greeted. The teenager jumped and made a "BWEEP BWEEP BWEEP" sound.

He turned around and saw it was just Tinker. He sighed.

The teenager was very tall and had a big afro and beard. He had a well build too. He wore a worn out overall and a stained t-shirt.

He placed his hands on his hip and frowned at Tinker.

"Hahaha! Sorry B.B. It's just so funny when you do your sound effects!" Tinker apologized while laughing.

B.B just shook his head and gave Tinker a questioning look.

Once Tinker stopped laughing, he explained, "Anyway, I need some parts to upgrade my family's blasters and mechas. You think you have anythin' good?"

B.B gave a thumbs up and said, "DING! DING!"

He turned around and walked into the storage room. He motioned for Tinker to come. Tinker jumped over the counter and followed his friend.

B.B's storage room was located under his shop since he needed a lot of space for the many mechanical parts he has. He only lets certain customers down there or in this case, adoptive little brother.

B.B looked around until he found the Blasters and Mechas aisle. Checking the labels, he found the parts Tinker would need and loaded them onto a cart. Once it was fully loaded, they moved the boxes of parts one by one up the stairs.

After the loaded the last box up the stairs and onto the counter, B.B pointed at the box and said, "Vroom, vroom?"

"I don't actually have any transportation with me," Tinker admitted.

B.B face palmed himself and said, "Wah Wah Wah Wah!"

"Heh, I still can't get over how funny that is," Tinker chuckled, "Do you think you have some more parts so I can build a mecha?"

B.B scratched at his beard and then smiled, "BING!"

He went back down to his massive storage room for a few minutes and came back up with a box. On the top was a label that read, "TRANSPORTATION MECHA".

"This is perfect! Thanks B.B, you're the best," Tinker exclaimed.

B.B smiled and said, "DING!"

"Okay, I need to use your storage room for about 10 minutes," Tinker said, "May I?"

B.B smiled and nodded.

"Thanks buddy!" Tinker thanked.

**10 minutes later**

"Hey B.B! I'm finished!" Tinker shouted from the storage room.

B.B walked down the stairs and found Tinker standing next to something that was covered by a tarp.

"Presenting…" Tinker smiled, "Sound effects please."

"BUM! BUM! BUM!" B.B started.

"The Bear Mecha!" Tinker finished.

"DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN!" B.B blared.

The Bear Mecha was a big mecha with a huge rump for cargo.

B.B whistled, clearly showing he was impressed.

"Can you help me get this bad boy up the stairs and outside?" Tinker asked.

"DING! DING!" B.B smiled.

He pointed at a wall and said, "BEEP! BEEP! CREEAK!"

"Got it," Tinker nodded. He got onto the mecha and moved it toward the wall B.B pointed to. B.B pushed a button on the wall and then a small portion of the wall moved up, revealing a secret passage.

"You have a secret passage!?" Tinker exclaimed, "You are awesome!"

B.B just smiled and gestured him to follow the passage. Tinker flipped the headlights on and started to follow B.B. The secret passage led to outside of the cavern. Tinker hid the mecha in some bushes and B.B and Tinker went back to the shop and loaded the parts into the mechas compartment.

Once they finished, Tinker waved goodbye to his friend and headed back home.

**Hideout**

"Snipe, stop pacing around us. You're making me dizzy," Rachel said as she looked up from her book.

"I'm just worried about Tinker. He's been gone for three hours already!" Snipe exclaimed, "He's missed dinner and it's eleven thirty!"

"I'm sure he's fine," Ben reassured, "He has a small army of slugs and ghouls with him for goodness sake!"

"I know but what happened if he got ambushed or somethin' in that matter!" Snipe said.

"I'm finished!" Tinker shouted as he walked out of the hallway.

"AHHH!" everyone screamed.

"How did you get back in to the hideout?" Ben asked, "We never even saw you go through the front door! Much less hearing it open!"

"Never mind that! I finished the upgrades and mods!" Tinker jumped in excitement.

"Wait. What?" Rachel said in confusion.

"I finished the upgrades and mods," Tinker said again.

"But we had our blasters with us the entire nigh…hey! Where's my blaster?" A.Z said in shock.

"I have it," Tinker said. He threw A.Z's blaster to A.Z.

"And everyone's' else," Tinker said. He tossed back the others' blasters back at them.

"One; How did you get back in here without us noticing? Two; How long have you've been back at the hideout? Three; How did you get the parts for the upgrades and mods? Four; How did you get our blasters without us noticing?" Rachel questioned.

"One; I have my ways. Two; I've been back for about two hours. The dinner was great by the way. And Three and Four; I have my ways," Tinker smiled.

**Dear Reader,**

**Thanks for taking your time reading my fanfiction. Finally I finished the fourth Chapter/Episode. Review to tell me what you thought of this Chapter/Episode! Good? Bad? Feel free to tell me what you liked and disliked about it. Do you like me adding more characters? Or do you hate it? Also check out my second fanfiction ever! A Couple of Rookies' lives in Super Smash Bros. Brawl 4! See you next time in Chapter/Episode 5: Super Awesome Combos!**

**WriterFanatic66**


	5. Super Mega Awesome Combos

**Slugterra Defenders**

**This fanfiction is just for fun. I don't own Slugterra!**

**Chapter/Episode 5: Super Mega Awesome Combos**

"Good morning guys!" Ben greeted his friends.

"HUUAGH!" Rachel yawned, "Why did you wake us up so early?"

"She has a point Mate," Snipe sighed.

"So sleepy," Tinker mumbled.

Ben woke up the whole Slugterra Defenders at four in the morning and they assembled in the living room.

"Well today I thought we could use some training," Ben said, "You know, like, coming up with strategies to use and stuff."

"Like combo moves?" A.Z asked.

"Yeah! Combo moves!" Ben exclaimed.

"Then couldn't this have waited until later," Rachel said while rubbing her eyes.

"We could but if we do train early, we have more training time!" Ben pointed out.

"Well can we at least change and eat breakfast?" Snipe asked.

"Duh, you can," Ben said.

After the gang changed and ate, they went outside of the hideout with their gear.

"The first thing I thought what we could do is make more combos with our slugs," Ben told his friends, "I mean we already have some pretty heavy duty combos like attacking with a Frostcrawler and a Rammstone or shooting an Aquabeak with a Tazerling but I think we need more than a few combos."

"So you want us to create different attack strategies," Snipe said.

"Pretty much," Ben said, "and I already have one!"

"For this combo, we need three people. One of us will shoot a Frostcrawler, the other will shoot a Flaringo, and the last one will shoot a Tazerling," Ben explained, "The Frostcrawler will freeze the enemy or enemies and then the Flaringo will melt the ice, stunning the enemy with sudden temperature change. Finally the Tazerling will finish them by shooting electricity in the huge puddle of water the ice left behind when it melted."

A.Z scratched his chin, "That sounds…pretty effective!"

"We should give it a name," Tinker suggested.

"That's a great idea Tink," Rachel smiled.

"Fire, ice, and electricity," A.Z mumbled.

He then snapped his fingers, "How about Tri Attack?"

The gang all nodded in agreement.

"Hey wanna make this another competition?" Snipe suggested.

"Another great idea!" Ben exclaimed.

"How this time the person who makes the most combos that can be **useful** in a duel, doesn't have to do chores for the next two weeks," A.Z proposed.

"We already that," Ben said, "Let's make it no chores for a whole month!"

Everyone seemed happy with idea. They agreed to have two hours to come up with combos and when the time was done, they will meet back outside and show everyone what they came up with. After that they'll try it out on the test dummies that Tinker somehow built and installed without anyone knowing.

**Two Hours Later**

"Alright guys, two hours up!" Ben stated to his friends.

Everyone gathered in the living room with a list of combos they made. The gang went outside with their gear and slugs and ghouls. Tinker took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button.

Holes started appearing all over the front yard and platforms carrying slumped robot dummies came up from the holes.

"Whoa," Rachel said as she raised an eyebrow.

"You thinks that's 'Whoa', check this out," Tinker smirked. He pressed another button and the robot dummies stood at attention.

"Slugslinging Droids Alpha to Charlie Squad! Training Mode: Protocol Henchmen!" Tinker exclaimed.

Several robots got into three groups of five. The remaining robots marched back to a platform and deactivated. The platforms sank back into the ground and the three groups of robots took out generic looking blaster readied them.

Then the robots did something that made the Slugterra Defenders' jaws drop to the ground. The robots started flickering and their appearance started to change until they looked exactly like Dr. Blakk's henchmen.

"WHOA!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Wait. WHAT?" Ben shouted.

"I've seen geniuses but you. You are a whole different story," A.Z said.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? And how?" Snipe asked.

"That's a secret. These are Slugslinging Droids. About a few weeks ago. In the garage. I thought we could use them to train or to defend the hideout. And that's also a secret," Tinker answered.

"What do they do?" Rachel asked in amazement.

"How do they work?" Ben asked excitedly.

"They can take the appearance of anyone using a holographic projector that I placed in their chest and they use holographic slugs and ghouls," Tinker explained, "but don't get reckless. Just because they're holograms doesn't mean they can't hurt. These holograms are like the real thing. They can knock incoming slugs or ghouls away. They can punch, burn, freeze, electrocute, slice, prick, blow, stick, and so on. And they can hurt you."

"I doubt you're holograms could really do that," Ben doubted.

One of the robots raised their blaster and fired a Grimmstone at Ben. The ghoul rammed Ben in the back and he fell onto Rachel.

"Still think they can't do what I told you," Tinker smirked.

"Point taken," Ben groaned. He then noticed who he was on top on and face was bright red. He quickly got up and helped Rachel up.

"I am sooo sorry," Ben stammered.

"No problem," Rachel said with a little blush on her face but it as quiet as a whisper.

"Tinker, you didn't have to have your robots shoot Ben," Snipe scolded.

"I didn't," Tinker said, "The Slugslinging Droids are . So since Ben doubted the hologram slugs and ghouls can't do any damage, A-1 decided to prove that he was wrong."

The gang looked at Tinker with confused faces.

Tinker sighed, "They can think for themselves."

"Ah," the gang exclaimed.

"But why make them so life-like?" A.Z asked.

"I thought it'd be a great idea for us to train in circumstances that we'd we run into on a regular basis. Except here we can control the problem if it gets too big because with the push of a button, I can shut them down," Tinker explained, "And don't worry if they miss with a Flaringo or something. I set the holograms to non-explosive and flammable so they won't cause real fire or explosions. It'll just look and feel like fire and explosion. So who's going first?"

"I'll go first," Rachel volunteered.

"My first combo I made is called Electro Web," Rachel stated, "We fire an Arachnet which will make a web and fire. Next we fire Tazerling and it will electrify the web, making the web full of currents of electricity. With this we can not only immobilize our opponent but we can stun them too! Or we can stun a slug or ghoul if they try to break it."

"Whoa," Tinker said in praise.

"That sounds awesome!" Ben exclaimed.

"Pretty nifty," Snipe remarked.

A.Z shrugged.

"Okie Dokie! Time to start stimulation!" Tinker cheered. He pressed another button on his remote and rocks and artificial tree rose up from the ground.

"I'm not even gonna ask when or how you did this," Snipe sighed, "since your answer will always be…"

"That's a secret," Ben and Rachel finished.

"Though this is mind-blowing for someone your age building all these things all by yourself," Ben stated.

_I can't say I did this by myself exactly_, Tinker thought as he laughed nervously and scratched his head, _B.B does help me in a big way by providing me parts. Not mentioning he gives them to me for free_!

_ Tinker sure has some nice friends if he gets all these parts for free_, A.Z thought as he smiled behind the collar of his cape, _I have to have Tinker introduce him to me one day. Or us._

"Slugslinging Droids, training commence!" Tinker ordered as he jumped behind a tree, "Activate Cyber Barrier!"

A mechanical sound was heard and around the base, a holographic barrier appeared and disappeared in an instant.

"This barrier makes the hologram slugs and ghouls disappear if they pass through it," Tinker explained, "You can never be too careful!"

The Slugslinging Droids eyes glowed red and all the Droids grabbed their blaster and fired. The hologram ghouls spun and turned into velocimorphs. Flying at the gang was a Grimmstone, an Aquafreak, a Hop Jack, and Dark Urchin.

"Okay Webber, just like we talked about," Rachel encouraged her Arachnet as she loaded her into the blaster. She popped up from the rock she hid behind and fired.

"Someone fire a Tazerling!" she said.

"On it!" Ben said, "Shocker fire your electricity at the web Webber makes after she fires it!"

The Tazerling nodded as he transformed into his velocimorph. He flew next to Webber and nodded.

"So your Rammer's love interest, huh?" Shocker teased.

"Wha-wha!" Webber stammered in shock as she was making a web.

"Don't act all shocked, I've seen the way you look at Rammer and how you've act around him," Shocker smiled, "and I've seen the way Rammer look at you and how he acts around you."

"Just shut up," Webber growled, "Get ready."

Shocker chuckled, "Roger that."

Webber finished the web and fired it at the hologram ghouls. Shocker fired a current of electricity right away and the web conducted all of the electricity. The ghouls roared and the Aquafreak tried breaking the net with a blast of water but it only increased the power of the electricity. The Grimmstone pulled back his fist and punched the Electro Web but it was electrocuted. The other ghouls couldn't swerve out of the way in time and were caught in the net as well. They transformed into their protoform and fell on the ground with the Electro Web. The ghouls laid on the ground and then they started flickering and finally disappeared.

"Awesome! It worked!" Rachel exclaimed.

Webber and Shocker landed on the ground. Shocker dusted off his chest when Webber smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Shocker groaned, "Why you'd do that!?"

"That's for talking about my personal business," Webber said calmly as she stretched her arms.

"Hey Rachel, mind doing Electro Web again?" Tinker asked.

"Sure," Rachel said, "A.Z! Mind shooting Scarlet?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with it," A.Z said.

He loaded Scarlet into his blaster and aimed it at the Slugslinging Droids.

"Don't worry Scarlet," Freezer assured Scarlet from the next barrel, "I'll be ready if you need help." (Tinker upgraded A.Z's blaster so that he can carry six slugs/ghouls in his blaster. It's basically Trigger Happy's gun from Skylanders).

"Thanks," Scarlet blushed.

A.Z fired Scarlet and she transformed into her velocimorph.

"Get ready Sparky. Do exactly what Shocker did," Rachel explained. She fired Sparky and he transformed into his velocimorph.

Scarlet started to spin a web as fast as she could.

"Howdy," Sparky greeted, "You must be new. I'm Sparky!"

"Um, I'm Scarlet," Scarlet replied shyly.

"Aren't you a shy Arachnet!" Sparky laughed, "You're going to love this gang!"

"Thanks," Scarlet said, "Get ready."

"Roger that," Sparky nodded.

A Slugslinging Droid shot a Thrasher and once it reached velocity, it started to spin. Scarlet fired her web and Sparky fired a current of electricity. The Thrasher kept flying at the Electro Web and it ended up slicing it into pieces and now it was heading towards Scarlet!

Scarlet let out gasped as the Thrasher was about to hit her. Then all of a sudden she felt herself being shoved. She opened her eyes and saw Sparky getting knocked away to the ground by the Thrasher.

Scarlet quickly hopped toward Sparky. He groaned.

"Man those holograms pack a punch," Sparky tried laughing but grabbed his stomach, "Ow."

"I don't think you're in any conditions to make jokes," Scarlet said.

"Hey! Scarlet! Sparky!" a voice called out to them. Scarlet turned to see Shocker and Webber waving.

"Guys! Sparky needs help!" Scarlet called out.

The two slugs quickly hopped over to see what the problem was.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Shocker asked.

"That Thrasher kind of knocked me to the ground a little too hard," Sparky said.

"Dude how could you have let that thing hit you!?" Shocker exclaimed.

Scarlet was about to speak up when Sparky said, "He sliced through the Electro Web and pretended to hit Scarlet but went to hit me."

"We have to get you to Doc," Webber said.

Just then Rachel came over and picked them up. She noticed something was wrong with Sparky.

"Hey guys! I think something is wrong with Sparky!" Rachel called out.

Tinker looked at the Slugslinging Droids and shouted, "Cease training!"

The robots lowered their blasters and stood at attention.

"Sparky looks hurt," Rachel said.

"That Thrasher must have hit him with one of his claws which could've slashed his stomach," A.Z said.

Ben grabbed Doc, his Boon Doc, and had him check on Sparky.

"Hmmm," Doc said, "You seem perfectly fine."

"But I'm in pain here!" Sparky exclaimed.

"True but remember," Doc stated, "Tinker's hologram may not be inflicting real pain on you but your brain thinks it did."

The slugs looked confused. Doc sighed, "You think you're in pain but you're not. Try stretching."

Sparky stood up and stretched. At first he cried out in pain and then he looked relaxed.

"Hey, you're right!" Sparky laughed, "Silly me!"

"What do you think Doc did?" Rachel asked.

"Don't know," Ben replied.

"He didn't seem to have used his healing ability," Snipe said.

"Well as long as Sparky is okay, I'm okay!" Rachel smiled.

She placed the slugs back on the ground and they hopped back to their friends.

"Well it seems Electro Web won't work against Thrashers, huh Mate," Snipe stated.

"Maybe we could modify it another time," A.Z suggested, "It's a good idea but it's still in the planning stage."

"I guess you're right," Rachel said glumly.

"Hey don't be like that," Ben assured, "Like A.Z said, it's a good idea and it did manage to snare some ghouls."

Rachel smiled, "Thanks."

"Hey, I want try my combo next, you guys mind?" Snipe asked.

"No we don't," everyone said with a smile.

**After trying out a whole lot of combos**

It was evening and the Slugterra Defenders finished testing all the combos they had came up with. Again, Tinker won the bet but he was nice enough to make dinner with his slugs and ghouls, under Ben's supervision of course.

The gang had all said their good nights and went to bed but one member was still awake.

Sitting at their desk, he opened a video chat. A video chat page popped up and the man in the video chat was none other than Dr. Blakk.

"Mission report sir," he stated.

"Speak," Dr. Blakk commanded.

"The Slugterra Defenders are training harder now and their arsenal is growing. They also came up with combos to use against you," he explained, "They have currently came up with combos that can slow, stop, or damage your ghouls and men. Though most of them has flaws, they are planning to fix them."

"Would you like to explain why you are taking so long in eliminating the new threat?" Dr. Blakk questioned.

The member hesitated, "It's just that this gang seems to be stronger than the other gangs I've eliminated. I'm thinking of trying to earn more of their trust first. Maybe even convert them to your side."

"They have been a thorn in my side," Dr. Blakk mumbled, "I will allow you to try this plan of yours but if it fails, know they must be eliminated. **Do I make myself clear**?"

"Yes sir," he said.

"Anything else I should know?" Dr. Blakk asked.

The member hesitated again, "No sir."

"Good," Dr. Blakk said. The video chat exited out.

The member got up and looked at himself in a mirror. Why did he not tell Dr. Blakk about Tinker's intelligence? Tinker is a big threat. And why didn't he tell him about them having ghouls? Was he losing his touch? He is taking longer to eliminate the Slugterra Defenders. Or is it because he's starting to…to love his new family?

**Dear Reader,**

**Hey guys! I'm still alive! Just wanted you to know I'm so sorry this took so long and that I want you guys to know I'm back in school! (There's your hint on how old I am). I want you to know I will try my best to update as fast as I can. Please don't be made at me! Anyway please review! Tell me what you'd like, didn't like. Tell me what your opinion is! See you next time in Chapter/Episode 6: New Allies!**

**WriterFanatic66**


	6. New Allies

**Slugterra Defenders**

**This fanfiction is just for fun. I do not own Slugterra or Power Rangers!**

**Chapter/Episode 6: New Allies**

"Ben, Rachel, they're heading your way. From your left," A.Z warned his teammates through his headset. He checked Ben and Rachel's surrounding one more time through his binoculars before giving Ben and Rachel the 'good to go' sign. The Slugterra Defenders got a call from Lumino Cavern that Dr. Blakk's men were taking all their Phosphoro and other slugs. The Slugterra Defenders managed to get Blakk's men out of the cavern and into a forest. They planned to ambush them when they separated into smaller groups.

"Roger that," Ben said, "Snipe, anyone on your side?"

"Nope," the sniper answered, "You little bro?"

"I see some people but I think I can hit them," Tinker reported.

"Don't take the risk," A.Z said, "Wait for me to get to you."

A.Z got up from his position and placed a silencer on his blaster. He fired Freezer in Tinker's direction and the Frostcrawler quietly made a slide of ice toward the young genius.

A.Z jumped on the slide and slid down. Once he reached the end he rolled into the bushes where Tinker was at.

"You're fast," Tinker said in awe.

"Thanks," A.Z replied, "Now where are they?"

"They passed by just when you came," Tinker stated.

"This is Rachel. Snipe we need Ricochet!" Rachel exclaimed through her headset.

"Got it! Got it!" Snipe said really fast, "I need them to hold still. Guys use Chaotic Confusion."

"Okay," Ben and Rachel said.

From the distance shots could be heard. Then A.Z and Tinker heard laughter. Then screams of fear. Then yells of frustration. Finally they heard a bunch of BANG and DOINKS.

"Are they down?" Tinker asked through his headset.

"Yep," Rachel answered.

"A.Z, Tink. The group Tink saw is heading back," Snipe reported, "Ben, Rache;. You guys can meet up with A.Z and Tink if you run."

"Roger," everyone nodded.

"Tink, get ready," A.Z told his friend.

Tinker sneered, "This is one of my favourite part of this job so I'm always ready."

They then heard some rustling from the other side of the path. The two poked their heads out of the bush and saw Rachel and Ben poking their heads out of a bush from the other side.

"Get ready," A.Z told Rachel and Ben.

Ben showed A.Z his blaster. In it was Rammer. "Don't worry Frost Head," Ben joked.

Rachel chuckled at the joke.

"Laugh it up Benjy," A.Z countered.

Tinker chuckled at the joke.

"Mates, I don't mean to be rude and all but you've got about **five seconds**!" Snipe shouted through the headset.

The four slingers quickly hid back into their bushes. They heard footsteps from the distance. The footsteps got closer and together, the gang jumped out and attacked.

From on top of a cliff, Snipe watched his teammates attack the henchmen through the scope of his blaster. So far he could only see a cloud of smoke and through the headset he could hear grunting and cursing. Once the smoke dispersed, he saw his friends standing victorious.

"I think that's the last of them," Snipe told his team through his headset, "but I'll scope out the area one more time."

"Okay," Rachel replied.

Snipe positioned his blaster one more time and carefully scoped out the area. Without seeing anything else, he was about to report that the mission was accomplished when something from the distance caught his eyes. From the distance something was flashing.

"Snipe is everything alright?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright but I see something in the clearing," Snipe said, "I'm checking it out."

He looked through his scope again and checked the clearing. He saw some of Blakk's henchmen loading the captured slugs into Dr. Blakk's train while others started to load some sort of machine off. It was big, black, and looked very dangerous. Snipe frowned.

"What the hell?" Snipe mumbled.

He continued to watch the men preparing the huge machine. They placed it on the ground and started to load the thing with ghouls. Snipe's eyes went wide with fear.

"Oh f*ck," Snipe said. He pressed the speaker button on his headset.

"Guys, get out of there!" Snipe barked, "They have a gattler!"

"I thought Dr. Blakk was the only one who can use a gattler," Rachel gasped.

Snipe looked through his scope and saw Nacho walking toward the gattler.

"Yeah well it looks like Nacho just learned how to use one!" Snipe shouted.

"How did Nacho learn how to use a gattler!?" Tinker groaned.

"I think we should focus on the problem at hand first," A.Z said nervously.

"_**I think **_we should run!" Ben exclaimed.

"Guys, hold on," Snipe frowned, "it doesn't look like he's aiming for you guys. It looks more like he's aiming at…me."

"Sh*t!| Snipe swore.

Snipe quickly grabbed his blaster and started to run. From the distance, he heard fast paced blaster shots. Snipe jumped off the other end of the cliff like a badass with an explosion behind him.

From Ben, Rachel, Tinker, and A.Z's view, they saw the cliff Snipe was camping at exploded into millions of pieces.

Rachel let out a gasp and she fell down on the ground and started to cry. Ben went to her and hugged her. Tinker just stared at the cliff with no expression on his face. A.Z just shook his head.

"Why?" Tinker said, "Why did you have to be the one?"

"Why did I have to be the what?" Snipe voice asked through the gang's headset, "And what are you guys cryin' about?"

"Huh!" everyone said.

"You're still alive!" Tinker exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm alive ya knucklehead!" Snipe shouted, "I feel insulted that you think I would be killed so easily. Incoming!"

The gang turned around to see ghouls flying at them.

"Web Barrier!" Ben ordered.

Ben, Rachel, Tinker, and A.Z loaded an Arachnet in their blasters and fired them. The four Arachnets transformed into their velocimorphs and started to form a gigantic web together. Once finished, they fired it and it stuck onto two trees. The ghouls flew into the huge net and they were forced to fly right back to the clearing.

"The Web Barrier won't last long. We have to regroup and take them head on," Snipe said.

The Slugterra Defenders ran toward the clearing and met up with Snipe at the edge of the clearing. They saw Nacho ordering some henchmen to load the remaining slugs into the train faster while he ordered other men to search the forest for them.

"We have to take out that gattler," A.Z pointed out.

"Well no crap. But how is the question?" Tinker snapped.

"We can overload with Tazerlings," Rachel suggested.

"Something that big is going to need more than five Tazerlings to fry," Ben said.

"How about we fry it and then freeze it," Tinker suggested, "Then we can smash it into bits with a Rammstones. We all fire at once and then A.Z can just fire all of his Frostcrawlers in his blaster. Then we can destroy it with Rammer and the others."

Everyone agreed with the plan and loaded their Tazerlings into their blasters. Together they fired at the gattler. Before Nacho fully turned to face them the Tazerling started to overload the gattler. A.Z jumped out of the bush and fired six of his Frostcrawlers. They all froze the gattler and Ben jumped out and fired Rammer. Rammer roared punched the frozen gattler with all his might. The huge ice cube at first looked like it was just fine. But then it started cracking and finally broke into little pieces.

"Alright!" Ben fist pumped. The rest of the gang jumped out and aimed their blaster at Nacho.

"Attack!" Nacho shouted.

All the henchmen grabbed their blaster and started to fire at the Slugterra Defenders. The Slugterra Defenders counter fired.

Their slugs easily defeated the men's ghouls.

"Tri Attack!" Ben said.

A.Z and Rachel jumped next to Ben and they all fired at once. Freezer froze a group of henchmen and Flare flew past them and did a U-turn, melting the ice. Sparky shot a electricity at the puddle of water the men were standing on and they electrocuted. The slugs turned back into their protoform and did their special handshake.

"6 O ' Clock!" Snipe laughed.

"Nice choice," Tinker complimented.

He shot Sandy, his Sand Angler, and she transformed into her velocimorph. She created a small quicksand pit under another group of henchmen. Snipe loaded Ricochet into his blaster, aimed, and fired. Ricochet flew past the group, ricocheted of Dr. Blakk's train, bounced off a branch, reflected off the ground and hit the men's sensitive spot.

Snipe and Tinker fist pumped each other as the henchmen started to regroup. The Slugterra Defenders regrouped as well. The henchmen formed a circle around the gang, blocking off all possible exits.

"Doesn't look like we're in a nice position Mates," Snipe whispered.

"You think!" Rachel whispered back.

The front of the circle of men departed to two sides and Nacho walked into the circle.

"You've all been annoying pests to Dr. Blakk," Nacho said, "but I think I'll just exterminate all of you right now."

He raised and his blaster and all the men got ready to fire.

Just then, from the distance, a voice called out, "Afraid we can't let you do that!"

Everyone turned and three figures jumped out from the bushes. They wore what seemed like police helmets on their head with visors covering their eyes and masks covering their mouths. They wore matching uniforms just in different colours. The one in the middle wore a red uniform, the one on the right wore a blue uniform and the one on the left wore a yellow uniform.

The red one pointed at Nacho and said, "You go back to your boss and tell him that he has another problem to intend with now! The Slugterra Police Department!"

Nacho growled, "How many pests do I have to deal with!? Attack!"

The men fired at the trio with their ghouls. The ghouls exploded, burned, froze, and electrocuted everything in the trio direction, making a huge cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, the trio were nowhere to be seen.

Nacho sneered, "Too bad for them."

"I wouldn't say that just yet," a voice said from behind. He turned and saw the trio standing on top of the train.

"You had your shot, now it's time for ours! SPD, Emergency!" the red slinger shouted.

"SPD, Emergency!" the blue and yellow slinger shouted. All three slingers grabbed their blasters and fired as one. The Slugterra Defenders took this chance to escape. Rachel round house kicked one of the henchmen in the face and A.Z snatched one of the men's blaster and fired at him. The gang ran out of the circle before the Slugterra Police Department's slugs hit the group. They turned around and saw three Hop Rocks exploding. When the huge dust cloud cleared, they saw all of the henchmen on the ground but Nacho seemed to have disappeared.

That's when the train started to move. The Slugterra Police Department jumped off just in time before the train went full speed.

"Damnit. Looks like they got away with the slugs," the blue slinger said as he clenched his fist.

"You might want rethink about your hypothesis Gar- I mean Blue," the yellow slinger said. She pointed up and floating down from the sky was a dozen of Bubbaleone, carrying the captured slugs.

"Nice thinking Yellow," the red slinger complimented.

"Hey there!" Ben shouted.

The trio turned to face the group the Slugterra Defenders. They were running towards them.

The Slugterra Defenders ran to greet the trio of slingers that just saved them.

"Thanks for helping us back there," Ben thanked, "We've would've been toast if it weren't you guys and these slugs would be ghouls if you didn't saved them!"

Ben offered his hand, "I'm Ben!"

Rachel waved and smiled, "I'm Rachel!"

Snipe tipped his hat, "Name's Snipe, Mate! Pleasure to meet you!"

Tinker jumped up in the air, "I'm Tinker And that was AWESOME!"

A.Z just calmly introduced himself, "I'm Absolute Zero. But you can call me A.Z."

Blue just stared at them in awe. Yellow waved her hand in front of Blue's face.

"Sorry. He's just in shock," Red apologized, shaking Ben's hand, "and he's just a big fan and we didn't actually expect to meet **the** Slugterra Defenders!"

"Fan?" Rachel frowned.

"Yeah, you see, it was kind of a few month ago when we first saw you in action," Yellow explained, "School was out so we were at our favourite café when Dr. Blakk's men came out of nowhere."

"They started trashing the place and stealing all our slugs. Red, Blue, and I ran hid behind a table and watched them," Yellow said as she looked at her shaking hand, "I remember I was so scared, I was about to cry."

"That's when we saw you guys charging in on your mechas, "Red continued, "We saw how you guys fought and the way you worked together as a team. We were just so amazed and inspired with your bravery that we ended up starting our own gang."

"And that's how the Slugterra Police Department was born," Yellow finished.

"Wow," Tinker said after they finished, "We actually inspired people to fight back against Blakk!"

"This is great! Now there is two more gangs to fight against Dr. Blakk!" Ben fist pumped.

"Hope you guys don't mind but would you care to tell us your names?" Snipe said, "It's not that we're going to do anything bad with them but I think it doesn't hurt to know the names of our new friends, after all, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

Blue snapped out of his shock and quickly shook Snipe's hand, "I' ! It'sa realpleasuretomeetyou! Bigfan!"

"Whoa there Mate! Slow down," Snipe backed off.

"Gary, deep breathes," Yellow reminded, "Sorry, like we said, he's a big fan."

Red placed his hands on his helmet and started to take it off.

"Red, what are you doing!?" Yellow exclaimed.

"Well if we're going to be acquainted with our heroes, we should be acquainted face-to-face," Red calmly explained. He took off his helmet and looked at the Slugterra Defenders.

He had curly (whatever hair colour RaphaelplusMikey is) hair and orange eyes. He had freckles across his face and he a cool smile.

"I'm Raphael," the boy said, "nice to meet you."

Yellow followed his lead and took off her helmet. Her (whatever hair colour ELIZABETH3000) hair fluffed down to her and it reached her shoulder. She had piercing brunette eyes that made Tinker's heart skipped a beat when she looked at him.

Blue took off his helmet to reveal a cheerful face. He had a ridiculously happy smile, ocean blue eyes, and (whatever hair colour Gry17 is) messy hair.

"I'm Elizabeth," Yellow introduced.

"And I'm Gary!" Blue greeted.

"I think it will be a good idea if we keep in touch. You know, joining forces," Ben offered, "That way we can help each other out when needed. Not to mention we can protect more caverns like this."

"But how will we keep contact with each other?" Raphael asked.

"With these," Tinker answered. He pulled out what appeared to be three plastic cards. The ones you see at a hotel.

"What are those?" A.Z asked.

"These are communication cards. I thought we needed a way to warn each other when there's a mission when we're separated. For example, say Rachel is out buying groceries with A.Z and we get a mission at the hideout, one of us just has to say the activation password and the cards will start beeping," Tinker explained, "Or in this case, if you guys need our help or if we need your help, just say 'Slugterra Defenders, Assemble!'. The card will then start to beep repeatedly in a very annoying manner. But that's so you'll notice it."

"Where have I heard that before," Elizabeth wondered as she tapped her chin. (It's obvious that I don't own Avengers.)

"I can't believe we actually get to work with **the** Slugterra Defenders!" Gary cheered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Gary," Raphael laughed.

"So, you want to join forces?" Ben asked.

The trio of friends looked at each other and looked back, "We gladly accept!"

**Back at the Hideout**

"You sure you don't mind?" Rapheal asked, "I mean, we're grateful and awestruck but..."

"Is it really okay to stay at your hideout tonight?" Rapheal finished.

The Slugterra Defenders had insisted the Slugterra Police Department stay at the hideout since their home cavern was way too far for them to travel back before night fall.

"It's really not a problem Mate!" Snipe slapped Rapheal on the back, "We don't mind having extra company for the night. And besides, it looks like our slugs are getting along!"

The S.P.D's slugs were having a nice conversation about their slingers and other slug stuff.

**Slug's POV**

"So you guys were inspired to fight back just by watching us fight?" Kimi asked.

"Yup! We saw how you guys wiped those disgusting ghouls asses!" Terry, Rapheal's Flaringo, said.

"Who are disgusting?" a voice growled. The slugs turned to see Stone, A.Z's Grimmstone, glaring at Terry. Behind him were his friends.

"You guys have ghouls on your team!" Charlotte, Elizabeth's Tazerling, exclaimed.

"Cool down, they're good," A.Z said as he, Frosty, and Chill came to their defence.

"Let me at him!" Stone growled but Jacky (Hop Jack) and Chomper (Thrasher) held him back.

"Dude, calm down! Not all slugs are used to having ghouls around them!" Jacky grunted as he tried to stop Stone from beating Terry into a pulp.

"Excuse my friend's behaviour. He just hates it when slugs and people think that all ghouls are bad," Freezer explained.

"Seems a bit racist don't ya think?" Frosty retorted.

"Indeed it is," Chill nodded.

"Stone, are picking fights again?" a voice asked. Everyone turned to see a Pyringo in a slug-sized wheel chair rolling towards them.

"No," Stone reluctantly growled.

"Good," the Pyringo smiled, "I'm Pyro. Freezer, or should I say Sir, saved my life. Thanks to him, I'm still alive and I'm going to be able to help him in duels real soon!"

The S.P.D slugs were a shocked looked back at Stone.

Charlotte jabbed Terry in the ribs and Terry glared at her but she just glared back. Terry sighed, "Sorry about calling all ghouls disgusting."

"It's okay," Stone said.

**Back to normal**

"Hey looks like are slugs and ghouls are starting to get to know each other," Rachel pointed out.

"You guys have ghouls!?" the trio exclaimed.

**One long explanation later**

"Okay, I think we get it now," Rapheal said.

Rachel stretched her arms and yawned, "I think it's time for us to go to bed."

"I think so too," Elizabeth nodded.

**In the middle of night**

A shadowy figure was sitting at his desk. He pushed a button and a video chat appeared. On the screen was Dr. Blakk.

"Be quick," the man ordered.

"As you wish," the figure said, "The Slugterra Defenders have now recently gained new allies. They call themselves the S.P.D."

"A new gang?" Dr. Blakk asked, "This does not amuse me. When will you exterminate these pest!? Because my patience is starting to grow thin."

"I just need more time," the figure replied, "I've always finish the job."

"Anything else I should know?" Dr. Blakk asked.

"No sir," the figure answered.

"Then finish them the first chance you get," Dr. Blakk growled and then the video chat ended.

_Finish them the first chance I get?_, the figure thought, _I always finished the job but...but can I actually finish this one?_

**Hey HO Readers!**

**Tinker here! Boss is sick so I'm typing his usual message. So he just wants you to know that he's glad you read this story and blah and blah. Oh, and Boss wants me to tell you guys about his second story, A Couple of Rookies lives in Super Smash Bros. 4. And he's going to work on a new story, maybe. Well see ya next time in New Allies!**

**Tinker **


End file.
